VAndread again
by BloodBringer
Summary: I dont really have much to say but send SOME recommendations.


Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread.  
  
Few notes:  
  
First I have changed the name of the ic-whatever it was to Mercurius. I am making this part of the story start over with a few differences. Yes there will be couples. If you have suggestions E-mail me I will read them and try to add them in.  
  
  
  
Slowly he thought back to the promise he had made.  
  
~Flashback seen~~  
  
"Parts like these we build everyday. One among us intends to steal on e of all the parts together! Hibiki claims he will do it" a man quickly said.  
  
The 5 ft 9 boy just got some food pellets and sat down to eat.  
  
"Do you deny this?" the same man asked.  
  
"I told you I would, didn't I?" Hibiki exclaimed, becoming angry.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
Begin the TV broadcast.  
  
"Today we leave this land of our forefathers" the bald man exclaimed. "Today we separate the past from the present," he yelled.  
  
~~Hibiki~~  
  
He quickly climbs up a stairwell and sneaks onto the ship, Mercurius. He attempts to locate the hanger were they put 'his' suit.  
  
"There it is!" he finally exclaimed. He ran to it and pulled a long clear glove out of his bag. He sprayed a little bit of water to make sure it was read clearly. Then he put his hand onto the identification pad.  
  
To his shock and horror the pad wouldn't read the fingerprints. He frantically waved his glove around and blew on it.  
  
The clock clicked down 4.3.2.1, he put his hand on the pad and it flashed green. He sighed with relief as it opened.  
  
"Yes" he said. He walked in and began to look for 'his' suit.  
  
"There you are!" he said.  
  
He knew this was his suit because it had a small lightning cut in it.  
  
~~Back to the TV Broadcast~~  
  
"Why wait for the appointed hour, launch now!" he yelled enthusiastically.  
  
~~Engine room~~  
  
"He's starting three hours early?" the head engineer said. "Hurry up and start the engines" he bellowed. His team and himself began to run to their appointed stations.  
  
~~Hibiki~~  
  
As he climbs up to 'his' suit, the ship begins to rumble, he falls back and gets hit by a wrench.  
  
~~Main Chamber~~  
  
A couple soldiers were talking to a tall soldier.  
  
"With a record like yours, Duero, I bet you could do any thing you want."  
  
"I heard he turned his form in blank" another said.  
  
A blond soldier came over "Would you like to try some of our new products?"  
  
They all quickly said "No" and he left quickly.  
  
"Who was he?" Duero finally said.  
  
"Just Bart, rich-boys son" was the reply.  
  
Then a large movie screen came down and began a video on the newest weapon available, Vanguards.  
  
"Now say hello to your new mobile suits," a commanding officer said.  
  
Two large bay doors opened, the soldiers turned and saw some young boy sitting on the suit.  
  
"Isn't that a third class citizen?" came one question.  
  
"Get him" three guards yelled while running toward him.  
  
He jumped off the suit and ran toward the statue. All the soldiers thought it was entertainment and laughed.  
  
"Get him" was one taunt. "Come on little man" Bart called out. To every ones surprise he jumped down and ran at Bart. Just before he reached him a guard grabbed him.  
  
"Who said that? Let me at him" he yelled angrily.  
  
"Robot" Beep beep "Yes" came the monotone reply.  
  
"Watch him"  
  
"Affirmative" came the monotone reply. The guards walked off.  
  
"Hey why don't you let me out of here?" Hibiki said. "No" was the reply. "But why we are both similar, we were made in a factory and we are made up of parts" he stated. "No, you are made of organs and I am made of mechanical parts."  
  
"Come on I can give you a new cpu" he tried again.  
  
"Attempted Bribery, punishment" he then sent a little wave of blue at him. Hibiki didn't know what it was until it hit him. It was a shocking device.  
  
~~Bridge~~  
  
"What about the demonstration?" a short commander asked.  
  
"It is cancelled," he yelled. "That little runt will pay," he thought.  
  
A large explosion hit the ship and sent some men tumbling.  
  
"I told you to cancel the demonstration" he yelled.  
  
"We are underattack by the women" came a response.  
  
~~Hibiki~~  
  
"What was that for?" he yelled. Before the robot could respond an explosion hit and sent the robot into the electric bars. He fell into Hibiki's cell and shorted out. Hibiki grabbed the wires and opened a small hole in his cell and began to mess with the cords.  
  
~~Bridge~~  
  
"They are using the debris as a cover," the commander said. The two escort ships have been completely destroyed" the radioman claimed.  
  
"Release the Vanguards!" he yelled.  
  
"But they are mostly rookies" the second in command said.  
  
"If we lose because we didn't use our newest weapons we will bring shame to our forefather, Grandpa" he said quickly.  
  
~~Main Chamber~~  
  
"All troops assemble. This is not a drill, engage the enemies now" the second shouted over the speakers system. All the troops ran toward the locker rooms.  
  
"Where's Bart?" one said.  
  
"I haven't seen him, lets go" his partner said.  
  
~~Battlefield~~  
  
"What are these things?" a pilot said.  
  
"Ignore the Vanguards and attack the ship," another said.  
  
As this was said she blasted the hangar doors open and they began to enter the ship.  
  
She flew in but did not see the cannon take aim and fire. The shoot hit the rear of her ship and she went crashing toward other walls.  
  
~~Hibiki~~  
  
He has escaped from his cell but after feeling a bit of pity brought the tiny robot with him. He was running through the Pexis engine room, when a small explosion came though a wall and threw him backwards.  
  
~~Launch Bay~~  
  
"Preparing to engage women in launch bay, out" the soldier said. He took aim and fired one shot and pegged a female in her arm.  
  
Then another female put a bullet right through the wall in front of him and ordered him to not move.  
  
"Get in line put them into the escape pods and jettison them" another said.  
  
"Finally I really don't like those suits they are to hot" a red-haired pilot said.  
  
"They always mess up my hair," a yellow haired pilot said.  
  
"Dita, Jura you two go look for Meia, her ship got knocked off course," she said.  
  
"Right away Bc" Dita said. They ran off.  
  
~~Meanwhile~~  
  
Duero was walking and heard a female say that a little girl with a frog should be gentler. He walked over to a cabinet and got his jacket on.  
  
"Get a move on and don't try anything," a blond said.  
  
"Don't worry I happen to be a doctor" Duero said. He then began to treat the other patients.  
  
He finally got to the green haired pilot. "Hello I am Duero" he said and extended his hand. She just looked at him and looked away.  
  
"Well, do you have a name?" he asked. "It is none of your business" she snapped.  
  
"You are a grouch I was just trying to be friendly" he then got out some Iodine and some bandages.  
  
She just looked at him and then said quietly " My name is Barnette" she closed her eyes and waited to feel a slight sting like she usually did.  
  
But when she looked she say that he had already used the Iodine.  
  
"Why didn't I feel the sting?" she suddenly asked.  
  
"I was very careful about using it" he replied and then put the bandages on her shoulder.  
  
" Don't expect a thanks or anything" she said quickly.  
  
" I didn't think you would but you should change the bandages every couple of days to prevent a infection, ok?"  
  
She nodded her head. " I will talk to you later I have to check the others wounds" and he walked away.  
  
~~Hibiki~~  
  
He woke up and then noticed something was on top of him. He screamed and then threw her off him and began to run. As soon as he did he slipped and fell. He looked down and to his surprise he was laying in blood.  
  
He looked at the female and saw she was bleeding.  
  
Dita and Jura walked above them and saw her and were getting ready to shoot him when they heard him curse loudly "Damn conscious"  
  
He slowly walked over to her and knelt down. He took off her head suit and found a piece of metal stuck in her arm. He slowly looked at her and was surprised that he didn't think that she was very scary.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and tried to move but he grabbed her and forced her down "Don't move you will lose more blood" she just stared at him. He then said "This will hurt but I have to get that out, ok?"  
  
She slowly nodded. Jura and Dita were surprised but stayed alert. He then grabbed the metal and slowly pulled it out. He quickly grabbed his bandana and wrapped it around the wound.  
  
Then he took off his extra jacket and put it over the wound. At that second the ship began to vibrate.  
  
~~Bridge~~  
  
"The females have invaded the old parts of the ship" the second said.  
  
The commander then reached for a lever.  
  
"Are you really going to separate the ship?" he said quickly.  
  
" I will sacrifice the old for the new and if we don't crush these females we will bring shame to our forefather." After this he pulled the lever separating the old part of the ship from the new.  
  
~~Old bridge~~  
  
Bc, a engineer and guard walked in and began to power the ship up.  
  
"Here you go sub-commander, I made this to translate men's language." But to her surprise Bc was already reading the information.  
  
"That's the elite for you," she mumbled.  
  
~~The Mercurius Bridge~~  
  
"Prepare two ion missiles," the commander said. Some of the officers asked if that was necessary. His reply was simple " Crush them now or pay the price later"  
  
They began to take the steps necessary to launch the missiles.  
  
"Countdown five minutes and closing" an officer read.  
  
~~Hibiki and Meia~~  
  
"Can you walk?" he said slowly, not understanding why he was so concerned she was the enemy. She tried to stand but fell over and held her leg.  
  
She looked at him and said " No"  
  
He then walked over and slowly grabbed her arm and put it over his shoulder and lifted her up.  
  
"You tell me were to take you and I will get you there" he said. She was surprised that he cared at all.  
  
"Why are you helping me?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, I shouldn't really care what happened but I was raised to help the other person even if it was my enemy. But I don't think you are too bad.for a female"  
  
She smiled inwardly " Well for a male you are still full of yourself"  
  
He roared, " I am not, not my fault I am just such a strong man" He then flexed his muscles, much to her amusement.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1  
  
Send any suggestions and any reviews. I am probably going to make this a Meia/Hibiki because I like them more. Sorry Dita/ Hibiki fans. 


End file.
